Please, God
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Yuri solo quería que ese año pasara lo más rápido posible. Mierda. [Soulmates AU]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haber entrado a leer.

 **Aclaraciones:** Así como Viktor busca sorprender al público, a mí también me gusta (?) Si esperan una pareja común no la van a encontrar aquí. La pareja es Vikturio, ¿por qué? Placer culposo y otras cosas en realidad, abajo mayor aclaraciones. Soulmate AU hecho por mí (?)

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

Era su cumpleaños, oficialmente era mayor de edad, pero nada de eso era la causa de la molestia que sentía en el estómago, sino el _otro_ asunto. Lo que conllevaba tener 18 años, la historia que casi era una leyenda urbana, de no ser porque su querido abuelo le había hablado que le sucedió con su abuela sin duda no lo hubiera creído. Su abuelo había tenido un milagro, según palabras de este, porque el encontrar al amor de tu vida tan joven no era un lujo que tenían todos. La palabra correcta en realidad era alma gemela. No a todos les sucedía, por lo que normalmente se evitaba hablar del tema en general. A los dieciocho, todas las personas del mundo eran capaces de ver el hilo rojo del destino ―el mismo que el de las leyendas japonesas―, si la persona destinada llegaba a hacer contacto visual contigo. Su abuelo le dijo, con una voz especialmente cálida, que el hilo brillaba de manera hermosa y que sintió que el tiempo se detuvo justo cuando la vio, ella había lucido sorprendida, le contó, pero después le dio la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida. Yuri quedaba fascinado con esas historias cuando era niño, con el paso del tiempo dejo de demostrarlo tan abiertamente, pero sin duda pensaba en ello. Si su abuelo había sido uno de los pocos beneficiados con ese hecho, ¿él también lo sería?

Estaba en lo mejor de su carrera como patinador, por lo que una relación amorosa no entraba mucho en sus prioridades, pero los ojos llenos de amor de su abuelo cuando hablaba de su difunta esposa lo hacían dudar. Era como si todo el amor del mundo fuera palpable cuando el anciano abría la boca para contar anécdotas que habían quedado ocultas por el pasar del tiempo. Plisetsky suspiró con suavidad y agitó un poco sus cabellos, prefería dejar de pensar en eso. Además era bastante común no encontrar a la alma gemela y no por eso no había parejas exitosas, recuerdo de eso era el tazón de puerco y Viktor quienes se habían comprometido hace poco. Nikiforov y Katsuki habían ido con calma, para conocerse bien, para saber si en verdad podrían vivir por siempre juntos. Yuri se asqueó un poco al recordar el discurso meloso que dieron, no los odiaba, a veces ― muy seguido― le fastidiaban con esa actitud tan empalagosa, pero igualmente, en el fondo, se alegraba por ellos; pero claro, primero muerto a admitirlo. De hecho, aprovechando que iban a estar en Rusia lo habían citado en una cafetería para darle su regalo de cumpleaños, Minako y Mari los acompañaban, al principio era algo pequeño, solo ellos y Otabek quién se había tomado la molestia de venir a visitarlo. Yurio se permitió sonreír un poco al pensar en su mejor amigo. Pero después se dio la casualidad que algunos otros patinadores iban a estar por ahí y otros se enteraron, Mila y Georgi, por lo que lo del café se canceló y terminaron alquilando el sector de un pub aprovechando que era mayor de edad.

Se dio una última mirada en el espejo, su cabello seguía largo, pero sus facciones habían cambiado, ahora se podía diferenciar con facilidad que era un hombre. Uno guapo, se dijo con algo de narcisismo, había crecido hasta llegar a medir un metro y setenta centímetros, unos centímetros más y rebasaría a Otabek. Su carácter seguía siendo algo explosivo, pero sabía controlarlo mejor a menos que algo lo estuviera enojando demasiado, también se había hecho unas cuantas perforaciones en las orejas y una en la lengua. Le gustaba juguetear un poco con la de la lengua a veces, al principio había sido extraño, pero le encantaba sacar la lengua para que vieran su piercing con estampado de animal print. Era bastante cool según él, Otabek, quién lo había acompañado, dijo que era algo muy propio de él. Yuri en verdad apreciaba a Altin, era sincero siempre.

Salió de su habitación y se cercioró que su abuelo siguiera durmiendo, ya era de noche, pero tenía el permiso del anciano para salir. Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón al escucharlo sonar.

―Yuri―el rubio sonrió levemente al reconocer la voz de Otabek al otro lado de la línea―. Estoy fuera de tu casa para irnos―agregó con ese usual tono algo serio, pero amable cuando hablaba con él.

―Ya voy―agregó mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, cortó la llamada y se despidió de su abuelo en voz baja para no despertarlo. Al salir el viento frío de Rusia lo recibió, Otabek estaba en una motocicleta que había alquilado mientras estaba en Rusia.

Plisetsky tomó el casco que le ofreció el otro y se lo colocó. Altin había estado viviendo en su casa, en el cuarto de huéspedes, su hogar no era muy grande, pero según palabras de Otabek era bastante acogedor. Yuri en verdad lo quería y por ello se decepcionó un poco al comprobar de nuevo, justo como lo hizo en la mañana, que no había ningún hilo que los uniera. Suspiró con suavidad.

―¿Sucede algo, Yuri?―preguntó el kazajo mientras arrancaba la motocicleta.

El ruso negó―. Nada, solo pensaba que no era necesario que fueras a comprobar que todo estuviera listo y regresaras a recogerme. Era mejor irnos de una vez―mencionó con voz algo fuerte para que lo pudiera escuchar.

Otabek agradeció que el rubio no pudiera ver su rostro, seguro vería una expresión consternada. En verdad espero que tal vez algo no estuviera listo, no ver como se peleaban para intentar poner un tubo de pole dance. Había tenido que poner un poco de orden, se guardó el suspiró para no alertar el otro―. No hay problema.

―Gracias―agregó con algo de bochorno, Altin por su parte solo sonrió y no dijo nada al respecto, sabía que si agregaba algo más Yuri se pondría más avergonzado.

Los dos guardaron silencio y se disfrutaron del aire hasta llegar al pub, parecía bastante acorde con los gustos de Yuri. Los dos pasaron sin mayor problema y se dirigieron a la sección alquilada, estaba en la parte arriba, las luces eran tenues, el suelo y techo de madera, además que había una buena vista, los enorme vidrios dejaban ver sin mayor problemas el exterior. Yuri sonrió levemente, apenas perceptiblemente hacia las personas que empezaban a gritarle feliz cumpleaños en diversos idiomas, hasta finalizar en un feliz cumpleaños en inglés, el idioma que tenían que hablar todos cuando estaban juntos y todo hubiera seguido de maravilla, con Otabek por fin diciéndole cuál era su regalo de cumpleaños, el regalo también de los demás, tal vez una batalla de baile con un Yuuri no muy sobrio, burlarse del puerco si empezaba a desnudarse y también de la mirada algo recelosa de Viktor cuando todos vieran a su prometido semidesnudo, beber una cerveza por primera vez, morir de asco por las empalagosas muestras de afecto de Katsuki y Nikiforov hablar, tomarse fotos y otras cosas más, pero no, Yuri Plisetsksy nunca tenía las cosas sencillas en su jodida vida. En su lugar sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los celestes, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo fueran ellos dos, se sintió aturdido y se agarró de Otabek para no caer, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento para no caerse. Cuando los abrió de nuevo lo primero que hizo fue ver su mano, se sintió casi desfallecer cuando vio ese hilo rojo, brillaba como dijo su abuelo, pero en definitiva no se sentía feliz como él.

Instintivamente siguió el hilo con la mirada, ignorando deliberadamente las preguntas de su amigo. Viktor, porque sí, el jodido Viktor Nikiforov era su jodida alma gemela, estaba viendo su mano de manera incrédula, cualquiera diría que miraba su anillo de compromiso, Yuri tuvo ganas de vomitar. ¡Debía reaccionar con un demonio! Se dio un golpe mental y antes de salir corriendo del lugar le dijo a Otabek algo como "tengo que irme, lo siento", en realidad no estaba muy seguro de sí eso fue lo dicho. A la mierda todo, corrió tan rápido como pudo, el grito de Altin se escuchó de fondo, igual que el de las otras personas. Empujó a muchas personas para salir del pub, pero le importaba una mierda.

Corrió y siguió corriendo como un loco hasta caer, sin aliento, sobre una banca en un parque en el que estaba seguro, nunca había estado. Enterró sus manos en su cabello mientras intentaba ignorar ese hilo atado en su meñique. Con un maldito demonio… ¡El tipo le llevaba 12 o 13 años! Con lo alterado que estaba ni siquiera podía calcularlo bien, ay mierda… peor aún se iba a casar. Bien, bien, solo debía ignorar a Viktor por un año, sí, eso era sencillo, Nikiforov volvería a Japón y él seguiría su vida en Rusia. Solo debían hacer como si no hubieran visto nada porque si las leyendas no fallaban, si ambas personas ignoraban el hecho por un año, el hilo desaparecería de la vista de los implicados. Simple, solo debía hacer eso.

Se mordió el labio y sacó su teléfono celular que no había dejado de sonar y vibrar desde que abandonó el lugar. Frunció el ceño al ver que casi todo era de Otabek, se sentía culpable por hacerlo preocuparse, pero por el momento no tenía cabeza para hablar con cualquier persona. Apagó el aparato y echó la cabeza para atrás, quería hacer cualquier cosa menos ver esa cosa roja atada a su dedo. Dios, por favor, ¿no podía simplemente dejar de ver esa porquería con desearlo?

Cerró los ojos―. Feliz cumpleaños de mierda a mí.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Disculpen los errores ortográficos y ahora procediendo con las aclaraciones, sí, amo el Viktuuri, con doble u porque me refiero a Yuuri, our Katsudon-kun, pero como lo dije anteriormente, me gusta experimentar cosas nuevas. Tal vez se dieron cuenta arriba, pero amo a Otabek xD de hecho mi OTP es el Otayuri, pero eso no será lo que encuentren aquí. Si me van a tachar de gustos extraños, lo acepto, pero bueno, ya he shippeado Ereri y esos se llevan más edad. Espero que les haya gustado~

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, solo la historia lo es.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

Una hora, llevaba aproximadamente una hora en el mismo parque congelándose el trasero. Seguía en una especie de negación, pero, por lo menos, había superado el shock. Es que, joder, ¿a quién se le ocurría que Viktor Nikiforov debía ser su alma gemela? ¡Era impensable! Con un demonio, ¿qué mierda tenían en común a parte del patinaje? Si no hubiera sido por eso, nunca, en sus malditas vidas hubieran cruzado palabra alguna. Se llevaban 12 años de edad por el amor a los Piroshki. Negó con la cabeza, de cualquier modo ya sabía lo que debía hacer; evitar e ignorar. Un plan simple de ejecutar tomando en cuenta que el tipo se iría a Japón y él seguiría en Rusia, tal vez se verían en competencias porque Viktor después de retirarse como patinador se había dedicado de lleno a ser el entrenador de Yuuri, por lo que sabía esta competencia sería la última para él. ¿Katsuki se sentiría mal al saber que era él la persona que _debería_ estar con Nikiforov? El estómago se le revolvió al pensar en ello.

Acomodó un poco la bufanda que llevaba y se puso de pie, no podía seguir más en ese lugar. Ser un mártir no era lo suyo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Agradecía ser mayor de edad porque en verdad que necesitaba esa cerveza. Caminó en silencio, todavía sumergido en sus pensamientos, intentando ignorar el hilo rojo atado a su meñique, aunque no podía evitar darle miradas de reojo a veces, este se movía de manera algo inestable, además que las personas y las cosas solo parecían atravesarlo. Suspiró convencido de que su suerte era una mierda.

Encontró un bar después de un rato, por lo menos no lucía como un lugar de mala muerte, era grande y había varias personas, aunque cada uno estaba metido en lo suyo. Se sentó en la barra y el cantinero le dio una mirada de que claramente no estaba seguro de su edad, Yuri no estaba de humor así que solo ordeno una cerveza, si le pedían la identificación la daría. Sacó su celular, después de darle un trago a la bebida, le quemó la garganta al no estar acostumbrado a la ingesta de alcohol, pero aun así evito hacer una mueca, no quería que el cantinero o algún otro imbécil se burlara de él. Estaba acostumbrado a evitar que otros vieran su dolor, incomodidad o lo que fuera, esa no sería la excepción.

Frunció levemente el ceño al ver la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes, de todos los números había uno que era su prioridad. Busco el contacto y marcó, espero poco antes que la familiar voz le contestara.

―Yuri…―Otabek le contestó con rapidez. El rubio se sintió culpable al escuchar la falta de aliento, era obvio que lo había estado buscando.

―Hey…―dijo no muy convencido, meneó la cerveza en la jarra y carraspeó levemente para disipar la incomodidad, ese mugroso hilo no iba a joder la amistad con su mejor amigo―. Estoy en un bar cerca del lugar donde alquilaste la motocicleta, se llama _Black_ , creo, ¿podrías venir?―preguntó con voz algo fuerte para alzarse entre el bullicio.

Otabek guardó silencio por un minuto, escuchó el rugido de la motocicleta ―. Voy para allá―la llamada se cortó y Yuri le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

Había llegado a una conclusión, no le gustaban las cervezas, pero la quemazón de su garganta lo distraía. Tal vez esa era la gracia de beber, distraerse en la sensación de sentirse mierda y olvidar los problemas. Ojeo la jarra al darse cuenta que ya no había líquido que descendiera por su garganta. Se la había acabado sin caer en cuenta. Ordenó otra y justo cuando iba por la mitad alguien se sentó a su lado.

―Encontré a mi alma gemela―soltó sin más cuando despego sus labios de la jarra con cerveza.

Altin se guardó la sorpresa para sí mismo, el rubio lucía igual que siempre, pero pudo distinguir en la llamada que recibió un tono algo inseguro. Algo que solo él se podría dar cuenta después de tantos años de tratar con el más bajo―. Era alguien de los que se encontraba en la fiesta―desechó la amargura de los celos, no venía al caso.

Yuri por fin se dignó a ver al pelinegro, sus ojos verdes lucían llenos de sentimientos―. Viktor Nikiforov―soltó en voz baja, en una especie de murmullo como si fuera un secreto que debía quedar entre los dos.

De hecho, eso solo debía quedar entre los dos, Viktor cargaría con lo suyo también porque dudaba que se lo contara al Katsudon, aunque esos dos se tenían mucha confianza así que no estaba seguro.

El pelinegro está vez no pudo ocultar la impresión, sus ojos se abrieron un poco denotando su sorpresa. Plisetsky sabía que ese gesto era mucho aunque para otros solo fuera algo mínimo.

―No lo esperaba―contestó finalmente el kazajo.

―Ni yo―admitió el de ojos verdes y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos cinco minutos, Yuri se sentía más aliviado al saber que había alguien más que compartía la sorpresa. Otabek era agradable y ya sabía cómo lidiar con él, podía leerlo por lo que nunca había presión―. Otabek, vamos a casa―eso fue lo que dijo aunque lo que quiso decir fue otra cosa _"hubiera sido mejor que fueras mi alma gemela"_. Se guardó el comentario para sí mismo.

Se puso de pie y dejo el dinero en el mostrador, el kazajo lo siguió y Yuri se prometió que si sobrevivía ese año invitaría a salir al otro.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, la verdad no esperaba que alguien lo leyera o comentara, so los amo por seguir en esta historia medio rara (?) el cap es corto porque es una especie de preludio para lo que se viene. Solo quería enfocar un poco los sentimientos y pensamientos de Yuri~ Gracias por haber leído~

 **Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

 _ **Soulmates AU**_

* * *

Tal y como esperaba, Viktor se fue de Rusia rumbo a Japón con Yuuri. Estaba tan agradecido con ese hecho, era como tener un respiro. Otabek lo había ayudado a excusarse con los demás, habían mentido sobre que abuelo tuvo un percance, todos le creyeron, Yuri nunca bromeaba si se trataba de algo de su abuelo. Al final fue perdonado y quedaron en que saldrían otro día, Plisetsky esperaba que ese otro día no involucrara a Viktor Nikiforov. El resto de la semana paso con relativa calma, charlas amigables con Altin y su abuelo que sorprendentemente, no tan sorprendente en realidad, se llevaban bastante bien. Había disfrutado de ese tiempo de relajamiento porque las prácticas se reanudarían de nuevo y tendría que dejar la casa de su abuelo para ir a su apartamento. No quería hacerlo, pero si quería obtener la medalla de oro en el GPF debía hacerlo. Sonrió enternecido, aprovechando que estaba solo, para observar el regalo de Otabek, era un gato de peluche con el uniforme de Rusia. Al principio, cuando lo vio por primera vez, se había avergonzado y si no fuera porque era su mejor amigo y lo estimaba se lo hubiera tirado a la cabeza por la pena. El pelinegro había visto su rostro y solo atino a reír levemente y sacar otro paquete, era una chaqueta súper cool en opinión de Yuri. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando se tiró a abrazar al otro.

Sabía que el gato había sido una especie de broma, en el particular sentido del humor de Otabek, pero aun así le parecía un gesto tierno. Claro está, que primero muerto a admitirlo. Por más chiste que fuera ese peluche había sido dado a hacer, no era algo que se compraba en una tienda sino algo pensado con tiempo. Yuri se dejó caer en su cama y alzó el muñeco con la mano derecha, lo observó con rostro serio, suspiró y acomodó el muñeco sobre su estómago. Hace unos dos días había dejado a Altin al aeropuerto, él también debía reanudar sus entrenamientos, se sentía un poco solo desde ese entonces. No que menospreciará la presencia de su abuelo, pero el pelinegro lo había ayudado a olvidar el asunto del maldito hilo rojo atado a su meñique izquierdo. Era perturbador, casi siempre era lo primero que veía al despertar y dormir, no sabía si era imaginación suya, pero a veces sentía como si hubiera una presión, como si el hilo lo halara a alguna parte. Se acurrucó en la cama y coloco el peluche a su lado para observarlo mejor, así evitaba recaer en la cosa atada a su mano. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, quería descansar y aprovechar para disfrutar lo mejor que podía de esa semana libre que todavía le quedaba.

No había dormido bien y su abuelo empezaba a notar su extraño comportamiento, no quería preocuparlo por una nimiedad como esa. Viktor Nikiforov nunca entraría a su vida de esa manera, era imposible e impensable. No tenían nada en común, ni si quiera había recordado aquella promesa que le prometió en su niñez, él tuvo que ir a buscarlo. Pensando en retrospectiva eso había sido humillante, había tenido que mendigar, prácticamente, por esa coreografía. De alguna forma se había sentido traicionado, pero no porque tuviera un interés romántico por el otro, con un demonio que hasta podría ser su hermano mayor, era solo porque lo admiraba, lo respetaba como el patinador que era; sin embargo, igual eso había roto un poco su orgullo. Tampoco es que se arrepentía, primero porque con ese programa había ganado el oro, segundo porque lo había ayudado a madurar un poco, conocer nuevas personas lo habían cambiado y tercero porque empezó a entender mejor el amor familiar y las amistades. Bostezó un poco, le había entrado el sueño.

* * *

Yuri despertó adormilado al escuchar el llamado en la puerta principal, el timbre estaba sonando. Se incorporó aun adormilado, chequeó rápidamente la hora en el celular y lo metió en el bolsillo de la sudadera que llevaba, por el amor a los Piroshky, ¡eran las 11 de la noche! ¿A quién se le ocurría ir a molestar a una casa ajena a esa hora? Caminó con el ceño fruncido, aunque no totalmente despierto, hacia la puerta principal, esperaba que su abuelo no hubiera despertado o correría sangre. Abrió la puerta con fuerza dispuesto a gritar improperios, pero apenas la abrió y vio quién estaba afuera la volvió a cerrar. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la puerta mientras se decía en su mente que eso era un sueño.

―Yuri, abre, tengo frío y Makkachin ya está muy viejo para soportar el clima helado de Rusia―Viktor tocó la puerta mientras lloriqueaba un poco.

Plisetsky maldijo al escuchar un aullido lastimero al otro lado de la puerta además de las patitas del perro haciendo contacto contra la madera. Suspiró pesadamente, abrió la puerta, jaló al animal dentro de la casa y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

―¡Yuri!―Nikiforov hizo un puchero al ver el comportamiento del rubio.

―¡Cállate, viejo! Vas a despertar al abuelo―solo eso bastó para que el de cabello gris guardara silencio.

Sacó su celular y se metió a WhatsApp, por suerte, Otabek estaba activo. Se metió en la conversación y texteo algo. Esperaba que le contestara algo que lo tranquilizara porque si no estaba seguro que iba a enviar a Viktor de una patada de vuelta a Japón. El mensaje del pelinegro no tardó en llegar.

" _Déjalo entrar, el clima a estas horas es muy helado. No quiero que te metan a la cárcel por ser partícipe de homicidio no premeditado, piensa en tu abuelo y en tu gato. Aunque tenerte fuera de la competencia es bueno para mí, conseguiré esta vez el oro."_

Yuri sonrió un poco por el mensaje, se sentía mejor. Suspiró pesadamente y abrió la puerta mientras hacia un gesto para que pasara, se sintió algo culpable al ver que Viktor estaba temblando. Chasqueó la lengua. Nikiforov no tardo en ingresar junto con sus maletas.

―Eres cruel, Yuri―murmuró el entrenador intentando que el frío que sentía no fuera tan visible.

El rubio rodó los ojos―. No tengo ganas de hablar, mira, la habitación de huéspedes ya sabes dónde está. Acomódate, toma una ducha si te da la gana y lo que sea que quieras tratar conmigo que sea mañana.

Acarició al perro antes de irse a su habitación sin intenciones de escuchar al otro ruso, se dejó caer en su cama y conversó un rato más con Altin. Suspiró al escuchar el sonido amortiguado de la ducha, se puso de pie de nuevo, fue a la cocina y preparó un café, le puso mucha crema y se apresuró a ir a la habitación de huéspedes y dejar la bebida caliente en la mesita de noche. Justo cuando iba saliendo se encontró a Viktor con una bata de baño.

Nikiforov no parecía del todo sorprendido de verlo ahí―. Buenas noches, Yuri, mañana hablaremos.

Si había algo que el rubio detestaba era ese tono cantarín―. Como sea―murmuró de mal humor y con un tinte de vergüenza. Se marchó a su habitación que era el cuarto continuo.

Viktor sonrió al ver la bebida humeante en la mesita de noche. Le parecía gracioso que todavía recordara cómo le gustaba el café, aunque también le parecía gracioso que con solo haber ido una vez a la casa de Yuri todavía recordaba donde quedaba la casa y el lugar de las habitaciones. Suspiró un poco y le dio un tragó al café, sin duda sabía delicioso. Ojeó un poco el hilo rojo atado a su meñique, este seguía ahí brillando casi con magia.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído. Adivinen quién actualizó antes de irse a la Uni? Pues yo :v estoy algo pegada con ls horarios, veré cómo hago. Y por cierto, me alegro que haya personas que le esten dando oportunidad a esta ship~ Tal vez, quién sabe, si haya un poco de Otayuri, pero para agregar sabor. El Vikturio es de lo que se trata el fic, so... Los veo después, muchas gracias por leer nuevamente~

 **Nanami off~**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chicoxchico]

Disfruten~

* * *

Yuri se levantó exaltado al sentir el olor a humo, se quitó las sabanas y salió de la cama, casi tropieza con unos zapatos tirados, pero pudo abrir la puerta de la habitación. Olfateó el aire y encontró la fuente del olor, provenía de la cocina. Su nariz se arrugó al ver a Viktor y a su abuelo echándole agua a algo en un sartén. Se tomó el puente de la nariz y contó hasta diez, no podía decir alguna palabrota con su abuelo ahí, le dio una mirada a Makkachin que estaba acostado cerca del comedor, al parecer ver a su dueño haciendo alguna estupidez era bastante común. Sintió pena por animal.

―¿Qué pasó?―preguntó acercándose hacia la ventana de la cocina para abrirla y que así el olor de humo se disipara un poco.

El rubio respiró algo del aire fresco antes de encarar a los dos implicados―. Yuratchka―dijo el anciano mientras se rascaba un poco―. Estábamos haciendo el desayuno, pero…

―Me puse a hablar con tu abuelo y olvidamos lo que se estaba friendo― Viktor tenía esa característica sonrisa despreocupada al terminar de explicar la situación.

Yuri quería partirle el sartén en la cara, tal vez así le borraría la sonrisita idiota del rostro, aun así se aguantó porque si no su abuelo lo regañaría y no quería eso. Chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a la estufa para inspeccionar los daños, al parecer eran huevos fritos, ¿cuánto tiempo lo habían dejado ahí para que eso alzara tanto fuego al punto de que el sartén quedará inservible? Plisetsky suspiró, no podía enojarse con su abuelo, sin embargo Nikiforov era otra historia. Casi no había podido dormir, se la había pasado pensando qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí el ex campeón, nada de eso le daba buena espina. Tomó uno de los guantes para cocinar y tomo el sartén por el mango y lo puso en el fregadero, debía asegurarse que eso no estuviera hirviendo cuando lo botarán, no quería provocar un incendio.

―Tomen asiento, yo hago el desayuno―murmuró mientras se quitaba la liga que tenía puesta en la muñeca izquierda, después se hizo una coleta alta con esta para amarrar su cabello.

―Pero, Yuri―ahí estaba de nuevo ese tonito que fastidiaba a Plisetsky.

El rubio tomo la espátula que estaba a un lado y apuntó con el objeto a Nikiforov cuando se giró a encararlo―. Ahora moverás tu trasero hacia el comedor y te quedarás ahí sin estorbarme, ¿entiendes?―su tono salió algo enojado al principio, aunque después se disipó un poco, Viktor lo estaba viendo como cuando analizaba algo.

―¡Yuratchka!―su abuelo lo vio con el ceño algo fruncido.

Plisetsky chasqueó la lengua―. Lo siento, pero es un invitado, ¿no?, yo hago la comida. Además prefiero que no te molestes tú también abuelo―el anciano suspiró por el comportamiento de su nieto, pero termino asintiendo.

Yuri sonrió un poco al ver que había convencido a su abuelo, podía verlo en su mirada, tomó el delantal azul y se lo puso sobre la sudadera gris que tenía puesta―. Está bien, si necesitas algo dinos.

El rubio hizo un sonido de afirmación y se giró para ver que podía hacer, se sintió menos tenso al dejar de sentir la mirada de Nikiforov sobre su persona. No que fuera un débil o no pudiera lidiar con situaciones de estrés, pero, esa mirada junto al hilo rojo en su dedo era algo… a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Ojeó un poco en el refrigerador y sonrió al ver los granos de avena en remojo, ya sabía qué hacer. Tardó tal vez unos treinta minutos, pero tanto su abuelo como Viktor no dijeron nada, además los ruidos animados que venían del comedor dejaban en claro que se estaban divirtiendo. Observó la kásha que había hecho, sabía que no era precisamente linda, pero sabía bien y era bastante saludable, aun así se dio el tiempo también de decorarla con frutos cuando sirvió las tres porciones.

―¡Kásha!―los ojos de Viktor brillaron cuando tuvo el plato frente a él.

Plisetsky lo ignoró y se fue por el jugo, casi lo bota al ver a Viktor también en la cocina― ¿Qué quieres?―preguntó de mala gana.

El de cabello platinado sonrió―. Vengo por los vasos, así empezamos a desayunar juntos.

Yuri rodó los ojos― .Como quieras.

Regresó al comedor junto a Nikiforov, terminaron de servir y empezaron a comer. El ambiente estaba silencioso.

―¡Está muy rico, Yuri!―dijo el de ojos celestes al meter la primera cucharada en su boca―. Hace mucho que no comía esto, de niño mi madre lo hacía, pero de adulto prefería comprar las que venden en el supermercado―comentó feliz Nikiforov mientras seguía comiendo.

Su abuelo sonrió―. Yuratchka sabe cocinar bien.

El rubio suspiró, aunque por dentro se sintió feliz de que su abuelo lo alagara.

―Aunque tengo una duda, señor Nikiforov, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en Japón?―preguntó el anciano.

Yuri casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo, tuvo que tomar jugo para pasar la comida. Si a Viktor le afectó la pregunta pues no lo demostró, solo sonrió―. Digamos que asuntos personales.

Algo dentro del rubio se removió de manera no muy amigable, el estómago se le había cerrado y el hambre se esfumó. Estúpido Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

Los dos estaban en una cafetería cerca de la casa de Plisetsky, Viktor le había dicho que tenían que hablar, era obvio que el rubio no quería ni estar cerca de Nikiforov ni hablar con él, pero prefería estar en un lugar libre de su abuelo. No quería poner ansioso al anciano y además quería ―deseaba― que Viktor se largara de su casa lo más pronto posible. El joven patinador le dio un trago a su café mientras ojeaba el paisaje fuera de la tienda.

―Yuri―llamó el mayor y el rubio se giró a verlo de mala gana.

―¿Qué?―preguntó con fastidio, no sabía si era por el maldito hecho de saber qué el tipo frente a él era su alma gemela o por el simple hecho de que lo estuviera imaginando, pero sentía el hilo ejerciendo presión sobre su dedo.

Nikiforov suspiró―. No podemos simplemente ignorar esto, Yuri.

―Sí que puedo―masculló el rubio.

―No niego que puedas hacerlo, pero yo no quiero―el mayor tomo con su mano, la que tenía el hilo, la de Yuri que también poseía el hilo rojo―. Quiero intentarlo, Yuri.

Bien, Yuri esperaba de todo menos eso, sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa y como si todo fuera un efecto de la declaración del otro, cayó en cuenta que Viktor ya no tenía el anillo de compromiso, ni siquiera tenía el anillo, ese que era el amuleto de la suerte que le había dado el Katsudon.

―¿Qué mierda?―Yuri quiso apartar la mano en un gesto flojo presa del shock que todavía estaba sintiendo, pero Viktor apretó un poco el agarre.

Los ojos celestes de Nikiforov lo observaron con fuerza― ¿Es que no lo sientes?―preguntó con voz algo seria.

Yuri por fin reaccionó, se puso de pie liberándose del tacto en el proceso y se fue de la cafetería con el rostro compungido. Ese era el problema precisamente, se dijo, lo había sentido, lo que sea fuera, ¡con un demonio!, claro que lo sabía, lo había estado ignorando desde que se dio cuenta que Viktor era su alma gemela, pero sin duda algo había quedado ahí, un pequeña chispa o lo que fuera y ésta había incrementado un poco cuando tomo sus manos. Por Dios, Yuri en verdad no quería eso, él no lo quería.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! God, no esperaba que hubieran tantas personas que le dieran la oportunidad a este fic, después de todo decir ViKturio a veces puede ser considerado como una blasfemia -le tiraron arena en una publicación una vez- Btw, ya son 23 reviews dlkasjdla aunque unos fueron por error y se mandaron varias veces, but igual son bastantes sin contar los de error me alegra que les guste. Para la que es Otayuri y me sigue tengo otro fic Otayuri, por si lo quieres leer. Los amos, más adelante -el proximo cap- veremos qué impulso a Viktor a tomar esa decisión, además que quiero explicar un poco como veo la relación Viktor-Yuuri, spoiler (?) Adivinen la mamá de quién aparecerá en el fic (?) De nuevo muchas gracias por leer, sus reviews me dan vida~ Ah cierto:

 **Winter:** I know that I can´t answer reviews here, but whatever, I know the feel, bro. Vikturio isn´t the most popular ship so you have to read in diferent languages, so I'm so touched cause you do that, I mean that you read in spanish, I really hope that you enjoy the story. Thanks for the review~

 **Nanami off~**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer~

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Aclaraciones:** Soulmate AU, el fanfic sigue canónicamente lo que sucedió en el anime, solo que está ambientado en este AU, lo que siguió posteriormente después del GPF ya es invención mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

Viktor había anhelado desde su juventud conocer a su alma gemela, lo había deseado desde que vio como su padre abandonó a su madre. Ella no lloró, ella nunca lo hacía, siempre tenía esa sonrisa dulce en el rostro, aun así Nikiforov la recordaba con fuerza esa noche nevada, su sonrisa era más suave de lo usual y la sombra del dolor estaba reflejada en sus hermosos ojos celestes. Tal vez de ahí heredó la costumbre de siempre sonreír aunque algo le molestara, no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero cada vez que nevaba pensaba en ella. En ese abrazo duro que le dio y en las fantasiosas lágrimas que resbalaron por su rostro, si ella no podía llorar Viktor lo haría en su lugar. Sin embargo se prometió a sí mismo que sus lágrimas no volverían a caer con tal facilidad.

Suspiró con suavidad, el aire dentro de la cafetería seguía siendo igual de cálido desde que Yuri se fue, nada había cambiado, pero se sentía solo. Era una sensación extraña, desde pequeño había sido bastante independiente, incluso en su relación con Yuuri. Observó de reojo su mano, la que poseía el hilo, lo vio moverse, no tenía la menor idea de dónde podía estar Plisetsky, solo esperaba que no estuviera tan alterado. Siempre había sido directo, nunca le había gustado darle muchos rodeos a algo, si tenía algo que decir no pensaba quedarse callado, aunque a veces tenía que moderar sus comentarios, el tono con que lo decía, además de recordar sonreír. No es que fuera mala persona, podía ser bastante sentimental y entender a alguien, pero nunca se podía quitar con lo que se crecía. Viktor había tenido que crecer siendo un ser carismático y así se había quedado, solo que a veces se sentía tan falso que él mismo ya no sabía quién era. A veces se preguntaba si había alguien que en verdad lo conociera. Ésta vez su vista viajó hacia el dedo donde se suponía debía que estar el anillo que Katsuki le compró hace unos años atrás.

 _Los dos se vieron como si fuera la primera vez, los ojos cafés de Yuuri lo observaban con cuidado, era obvio que estaba analizando con mucho cuidado lo que Viktor le había dicho unos minutos atrás. Viktor se dio cuenta vagamente que estaba iniciando a nevar, Rusia tenía un clima bastante duro para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado. Los ojos celestes del expatinador regresaron a su actual pareja._

― _Ya veo, lo encontraste, ¿no, Viktor?―Yuuri se había quitado los lentes y Nikiforov pudo maravillarse con esa mirada, igual a cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez._

 _El mayor no pudo detenerse y unos segundos después estaba abrazando con fuerza al pelinegro, el rostro del japonés estaba apoyado contra su rostro y eso fue una especie de deja vu. Era como abrazar a su madre de nuevo, la humedad en su pecho dejaba en claro que estaba pasando. Toda era tan surrealista, casi parecía una mentira. Yuuri se quedó unos segundos así, tal vez minutos, no estaba seguro ninguno de los dos, solo era conscientes que necesitaban el contacto por un momento, algo les decía que no volverían a verse después de un tiempo._

 _El japonés se separó de su cuerpo, fue el primero en moverse, Viktor por su parte limpió el camino de lágrimas con suma delicadeza, tratando de no lastimar esa piel. Los dos se observaron, conectaron sus miradas y Viktor no pudo negar que quería muchísimo a Yuuri, no tendría problemas de levantarse todas las mañanas y observar esa mirada achocolatada. No le molestaría seguir viviendo en esa casita de muñecas y fantasías. Viktor se acercó y besó con suavidad su mejilla, casi en la comisura del ojo, quería eliminar esas lágrimas._

 _Se separaron nuevamente y ésta vez una risa burbujeante abandonó la boca de ambos―. Yuuri…―no había mucha ciencia, ni una razón si quiera de decir ese nombre, pero le gustaba hacerlo. Entonar con suavidad ese nombre como si fuera una especie de canción._

 _El pelinegro le sonrió con cariño―. Ya sabes qué hacer, Viktor, ambos lo acordamos antes de comprometernos―dijo con suavidad mientas acariciaba el rostro contrario―. Te deseo lo mejor, me das esperanza de encontrar a mi alma gemela―dijo con algo de alegría en la voz._

― _Yo también te deseo lo mejor, Yuuri, estoy seguro que la encontrarás―soltó con suavidad._

Si bien regresaron juntos a Japón, solo Viktor volvió a Rusia después de arreglar el asunto de un entrenador adecuado para Yuuri. Nikiforov no se marchó por más que el pelinegro le insistió que debía estar con Yuri. Viktor quería muchísimo a Yuuri, sin embargo no lo amaba, no llegaba a ese punto que los griegos denominaban _ágape_. El amor incondicional que hacía bien a las personas. Según ellos había varias formas de amor, analizaron las diferentes formas de amar tomando en cuenta el estar o no con el alma gemela y si bien decían que el _eros_ podía llevar a algo hermoso, por más inicio carnal que se diera, nunca se compararía al sentimiento de estar con la persona que estaba hecha para ti.

Yuuri y él creían en encontrar a sus almas gemelas, aun cuando iniciaron su noviazgo sabían que había esa posibilidad. Los dos tenían una relación madura, ambos se estimaban con fuerza, además del cariño casi devoto que se tenían al convivir por años, por ello mismo habían acordado que si comprometidos o incluso casados encontraban su alma gemela no la dejarían marcharse. Los padres de Yuuri eran un ejemplo de parejas destinadas, por eso él creía fervientemente en eso y Viktor lo hacía porque no quería ser como su padre, no pensaba irse sin dar explicaciones solo porque ya no soportaba una relación.

Salió de la cafetería, seguro que Yuri no regresaría temprano a casa y no quería dejar que Nikolai se encargara de la comida, después de todo había llegado sin invitación alguna, pero aun así no pensaba irse. Convencería al rubio sobre intentarlo, se lo había prometido a Yuuri.

― _¿Sabes? Es gracioso que Yurio haya resultado ser tu alma gemela, tal vez tienen mucho en común, pero nunca se dieron la oportunidad―había dicho el japonés mientras le ayudaba a empacar._

― _¿Tú crees?― preguntó Viktor distraídamente mientras cerraba una maleta._

 _Yuuri rio levemente, al parecer había recordado algo divertido―. Mis padres me contaron que ellos fueron amigos de la infancia, pero dejaron de verse por unos años porque mi madre se mudó. Ninguno de los dos se veía como algo más que amigos, pero cuando volvieron a verse el hilo apareció. Al final lo intentaron y pues salió bastante bien―dijo con suavidad mientras le pasaba un bolso de mano._

 _Viktor puso una mano en su mentón―. Oh, no lo sabía._

― _Así que no dejes de intentar―Yuuri le sonrió hermosamente y Viktor se sintió apoyado._

Viktor no estaba seguro de qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero él no era de los que se rendía, solo debía intentar. Siguió caminando, persiguió con reverencia casi sagrada el camino que era mostrado por el hilo rojo y llegó a donde se encontraba Yuri. El rubio estaba sentado en una banca, desde donde estaba no podía ver su expresión, pero por lo menos sabía que estaba bien. Giró sobre sus pies y reanudó la caminata hacia la casa de Plisetsky.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Por fin aclare un poco de como veo yo la relación Viktor- Yuuri, solo piensen que viven en este universo en el que puedes saber quién es tu alma gemela, ¿sería algo que desaprovecharían solo para mantener comodidad? Si bien como puse, se quieren mucho, tienen esa complicidad de una pareja que se conoce desde hace años, tal vez luego de un tiempo todo se vuelva muy cotidiano. Me gusta el Viktuuri, pero siento que hay algo que les falta, no sé cómo decirlo directamente así que ofreceré puntos de vistas diferentes a lo largo del fic. Muchas gracias por leer~

 **Nanami off~**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Aclaraciones:** Soulmate AU en el que a los 18 años eres capaz de ver el hilo rojo del destino después de ver a tu persona destinada a los ojos.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

Yuri murmuró una maldición al entrar a su departamento, seguía con frío, el clima era una mierda. Todo era una mierda, mascullando maldiciones se adentró hacia su habitación para cambiarse de una vez la ropa por algo más cómodo y abrigador. El entrenamiento se había reanudado hace una semana, sus mini vacaciones se habían acabado, tendría que iniciar con las nuevas rutinas para esa temporada, además de los exámenes de admisión universitarios que tendría que realizar, además de otras muchas cosas que tenía que hacer. Suspiró agobiado solo de pensarlo se sentía frustrado, no era una persona que se dejara llevar por el estrés, pero últimamente tenía una razón que lo ponía de malas.

―¡Yuri, vine para comer!―gruñó una maldición al escuchar el tono cantarín de Viktor que provenía de la sala de estar, además de unos cuantos ladridos.

El rubio se acomodó la sudadera y se dio una mirada rápida en el espejo― ¡Con una mierda! Te he dicho que no entres sin mi permiso―dijo huraño mientras se acercaba al otro para quitarle el paquete de comida china.

El de cabello platinado no pareció nada aludido, solo se dirigió hacia la alacena y sacó los platos de comida de Makkachin y de Misha, el gato de Yuri, los puso uno junto al otro y sirvió la comida de los animales, cuando giró a ver al menor se dio cuenta que este ya había acomodado las porciones de comida. Plisetsky era adorable.

―¿¡Qué miras!?―gritó algo abochornado el de ojos verdes al notar la mirada insistente del más alto.

Nikiforov rio suavemente―. Nada en especial.

Viktor prefería no decir nada por el momento, Yuri podía reaccionar de muy buenas maneras a veces, por ejemplo la vez que se dio cuenta que había rentado el apartamento de al lado, su cara había sido épica, no lo culpaba porque después de todo tenía un vecino fijo, al que por supuesto tuvo que pagarle algo, pero había valido la pena. Además tenía pensado vender su otro apartamento, en el que había vivido por un tiempo junto a Yuuri en Rusia, no es que le trajera malos recuerdos, de hecho era una combinación de malos y buenos lo que le producía, pero dudaba mucho que Yuri aceptara vivir con él en ese lugar.

―¿En qué demonios estás pensando? Esa expresión me da asco―el más joven hizo una mueca mientras metía comida a su boca.

―Estaba preguntándome si cuando vivamos juntos te gustaría vivir en un departamento o una casa propia―su voz salió tranquila, además que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

El de ojos verdes lo odio por eso, comenzó a toser con fuerza, los palillos cayeron al suelo. Aceptó el vaso con té que le ofreció Viktor y pasó la comida con dificultad por su garganta, le dio una mirada molesta, desde que le dijo que quería "intentarlo" no dejaba de soltarle comentarios como esos, más de una vez estuvo a punto de tirarle un patín en la cabeza, por eso es que Yakov le había prohibido a Nikiforov asistir a sus entrenamientos. ¡Por culpa de ese idiota todo el maldito equipo Ruso sabía que eran almas gemelas! Solo de recordar los comentarios de Mila y Georgi le daban más ganas de asesinar al otro; Georgi con sus "¡oh que romántico! Un amor destinado" y Mila con sus burlas acerca de la diferencia de edad, aunque había dejado de hacerlos porque Viktor se deprimía y se hacía un ovillo por ahí, al final ella también terminaba consolándolo. Eso le pasaba por ser una bruja.

Alzó una ceja al ver como Viktor acercaba sus palillos con comida, ¿acaso?...―¿Quieres que te alimente como a un gatito?

Yuri tomó con fuerza la mano de Nikiforov que tenían los palillos y se los quitó… ¡Lo iba a matar!―¡Te asesinaré, anciano!―lo tomó de la ropa y acercó peligrosamente los palillos hacia el rostro del mayor.

¡Le fastidiaba que ni aun cuando estaba a punto de sacarle un ojo cambiara esa expresión tonta! Seguía con una sonrisa. Su pelea se vio interrumpida por el sonido de uno de los celulares que estaba sobre la mesa, era el Viktor, contestó la llamada con rapidez por lo que lo primero que vio Katsuki fue a Yuri encima de un desayunador con un palillo cerca del ojo de Viktor mientras este tenía una sonrisa alegre en el rostro.

―¿V-viktor? ¿Yurio? ¿Llamo en mal momento?―preguntó nerviosamente.

El mayor hizo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia―. No es nada, Yuuri, ¿pasa algo?―preguntó alegremente.

Plisetsky bufó fastidiado, estaba a punto de bajarse del desayunador, sin embargo la mano del peliplateado se posó en su cintura impidiéndolo. Decidido, lo iba a matar y después mataría al cerdo para no dejar testigos.

El pelinegro pareció no darse cuenta porque habló en tono apurado―. Es que, y-yo―la voz se le quebró miserablemente dejando en claro que estaba a punto de llorar, el de ojos verdes giró a verlo.

―Cálmate, cerdo, ¿qué pasa?―Yuri se sintió preocupado, tal vez había llamado para decir que no soportaba estar sin Nikiforov, no podía culparlo hace menos de un mes eran prometidos, pero aun así algo no muy agradable se removió en su estómago.

Yuuri pareció girar a ambos lados para cerciorarse que no había nadie, ahora que los rusos lo notaban, ¿Katsuki estaba dentro del cubículo de un baño?―. Es que encontré a mi alma gemela―la voz se le quebró de nuevo―. Pichit-kun me invitó a comer con su familia que estaba de visita en Estados Unidos y…―era cierto Celestino iba a entrenar a Yuri esa temporada, su última temporada―crucé miradas con la hermana mayor de Pichit-kun y apareció, ¡sentí como un golpe en el estómago! Solo se me ocurrió salir corriendo y me encerré en el baño. Debe pensar que soy patético…―se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración.

Contra todo pronóstico el primero en hablar fue el rubio―. No eres patético, cerdo―de alguna forma se sentía aliviado que hubiera llamado por eso, además él había reaccionado de una forma parecida.

Viktor sonrió―. Yuri tiene razón, no eres patético, solo te asustaste, lo entiendo… La cantidad de emociones que sientes son abrumantes, ¿no?―preguntó con voz suave.

El japonés asintió levemente―. Fue como… si me diera cuenta que ella siempre estuvo allí―concluyó en un tono algo ansioso de voz―, pero, ahora, ¿qué hago? ¡Salí corriendo! Casi tiró al suelo a un mesero―mencionó con un tinte claro de vergüenza en su voz.

Los dos rusos rieron al mismo tiempo, Yuri detuvo en seco su risa y carraspeó―. No es la primera vez que haces el ridículo, katsudon.

―Lo que Yuri trata de decir es que regreses y hables con ella en privado, te pones nervioso cuando hay más personas que te vean―soltó Viktor con tono amable.

Yuuri asintió―¡Tienen razón! Iré justo aho…

El de cabello negro no pudo terminar de hablar al escuchar los golpes en su puerta de baño. Yuuri pegó un brinco y los rusos solo se quedaron observando en silencio.

―¡E-está ocupado lo siento!―dijo algo nervioso Katsuki.

―Lo sé, pero quiero hablar―dijo con suavidad, pero firmeza una voz femenina.

A Yuuri casi se le escapa el celular de las manos y los otros dos rusos se pegaron más a la pantalla del celular.

―Voy, Malai-san ―la voz del japonés salió algo estrangulada, Yuri sintió pena por él.

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió no pudieron observar muy bien, Yuuri les bloqueaba la vista, apenas y podían distinguir a una mujer de vestido elegante con el cabello suelto. Se veía sumamente hermosa, o esa era la impresión que daba.

La puerta del baño se abrió―¡Hermana, no puedes entrar al baño de hombres!―ese sin duda era la voz de Pichit.

La chica giró a ver a un lado, suponían que dónde se encontraba el tailandés―Pichit, ¿quieres pelear con una abogada?―preguntó con un tono incrédulo.

El tailandés guardó silencio por un segundo―. No, pero, igualmente quiero decir antes de irme, ¡bienvenido a la familia, Yuuri! ¡Me alegra que seas mi cuñado! ¡Selfie!―se escuchó un flash no mucho después.

―¡Pichit-kun!―gritó el de lentes, pero la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

Malai suspiró―. No te preocupes, no la subirá, por el momento…―la chica pareció sonreírle al japonés― Pero tiene razón, no puedo estar aquí, ¿qué te parece ir a un restaurante japonés que está a la vuelta? Unos amigos me han dicho que el katsudon sabe bien, pero no lo he probado.

―¡El katsudon es delicioso!―los rusos tuvieron que contenerse la risa―. E-es decir, está bien, lamento lo de antes.

La chica tomó la palabra de nuevo―. No hay problema, me alegra que aceptaras hablar conmigo, por cierto deberías colgarle a tus amigos, creo que estaban cenando o en algo importante―dijo divertida señalando el celular.

―¡Es cierto lo había olvidado! Lamento las molestias y gracias por su ayuda, Viktor y Yurio―dijo algo avergonzado viendo hacia la pantalla.

―¡No hay problema! ¡Cuida de él, por favor, Malai!―gritó alegre Viktor.

Antes de que Yuri replicará la voz de la chica se escuchó―. Lo haré―y la cámara por fin la enfocó bien, no se habían equivocado era sumamente hermosa, una belleza exótica.

La llamada se cortó y los rusos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo hasta que Yuri le dio un manotazo a Viktor cuando sintió la mano moviéndose por su cintura. El rubio se bajó avergonzado del desayunador.

―Ahora que lo recuerdo no te he dado mi regalo de cumpleaños, mañana te lo daré, así que comamos tranquilos hoy―y dicho esto siguió comiendo.

Yuri seguía sin entender, ¿cómo podía actuar de esa forma tan despreocupada? Plisetsky se odiaba por eso, pero siempre terminaba viendo el hilo que los unía, pero para Viktor era como si no estuviera. Apretó los labios y se puso de pie.

―Ya no tengo hambre, cierra cuando te vayas.

El mayor suspiró al ver como el otro se retiraba, ¿había dicho algo mal?

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Disculpen errores ortográficos, es de madrugada y no revisé nada :'v ¿Qué creen que sea el regalo? y perdón si el capitulo estuvo algo flojo, pero es necesario uwu

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
